


Una Emoción No Del Todo Excluída.

by CamiWriter86000



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Control IA, F/M, Feelings, Section 31, be careful, mission
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 08:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18427106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamiWriter86000/pseuds/CamiWriter86000
Summary: Michael tenía que ir, él lo sabía y, al igual que el Agente Tyler, sabía que no había nada que la detendría.Drabble Saru x Michael





	Una Emoción No Del Todo Excluída.

Estaba claro que cuando el capitán Pike no se encontraba a bordo, la responsabilidad se instauraba sobre sus hombros como capitán interino, por lo que se encontraba recorriendo la nave, asegurándose que todo estuviera en orden. Luego del incidente con Control y Leeland, no quería correr riesgos innecesarios. Fue entonces cuando ella llegó a su lado.

\- Tal vez esa nave sea una vulnerabilidad que podamos explotar - Culminó Michael y, en opinión de Saru, estaba en lo cierto.

\- Permiso otorgado, comandante - concedió el Kelpiano, devolviéndole el PADD.

\- Ah... - Saru no supo cómo interpretar aquello. Sonaba... ¿Confundida?

\- Soy capitán en funciones cuando Pike no está. Por eso viniste a mí ¿O no? - Aclaró Saru, viendo aún la expresión de incredulidad en el rostro de la morena, con un muy profundo deseo de que no sea aquel el único motivo por el cual lo buscó.

\- Creí que tardaría más en convencerte. - Esto lo divirtió ligeramente.

\- Parece que después de pasar el Vahar'ai, soy una clase distinta de capitán. Quizá eso quería quienquiera, o lo que sea, que creó la señal sobre Kaminar. Como dije, tienes mi apoyo. - aquello hizo revolotear el corazón de Burnham, pero siguió escuchando sin prestarle atención a aquello - A este enemigo lo venceremos atacando primero. Pero te pido - ambos se detienen y Saru, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza, siguió hablando - que no dejes que tu comprensible ira nuble tu juicio.

Michael esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

\- No lo haré - su voz un murmullo, apenas escuchada por el kelpiano - Gracias, Saru.

Dicho esto, Burnham se da la vuelta, dispuesta a emprender la misión de reconocimiento; Saru da unos pasos en su dirección, abriendo la boca para decir algo, pero se detiene. ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Desearle suerte? ¿Decirle que se cuide? ¿Expresarle que, a pesar de no sentir miedo, al perder los ganglios, aún albergaba temor en su interior de que algo malo le pasara?

No. No podía hacer eso, una fuerza interna le paraba por mucho que quisiera intentarlo.

Cambió de táctica. Sabía que Michael no se demoraría en organizar lo necesario para el viaje en la lanzadera, por lo que buscó un comm inmediatamente.

\- Teniente Spock, aquí el capitán interino Saru - esperó respuesta.

\- Aquí Spock, ¿Sucede algo?

\- Si, la comandante Burnham está por realizar un viaje de reconocimiento a una nave de la Sección 31 - No está seguro, pero puede jurar que escuchó al vulcano levantarse inmediatamente de una silla - Por favor, acompáñela tanto por seguridad, como por precaución.

\- De inmediato, capitán - no hubo ninguna duda, aunque difícilmente reconocería alguna emoción en la voz de Spock - ¿Es posible que esta sea la nave que tomó Control?

\- Es posible.

\- De acuerdo, Spock fuera. - Y así se cortó la comunicación.

Saru exhaló de forma pausada, mientras colocaba una mano sobre su frente, sintiéndose aliviado al saber que ella no iría sola. Conociéndola, es posible que al inicio se niegue a viajar con compañía, por eso el kelpiano decidió contactar a Spock; inteligencia, fuerza física, resistencia, tactotelepatía y era el hermano adoptivo de Michael; ella no se podría negar del todo y él no recibiría un "no" por respuesta.

Esto le dio la fuerza necesaria para continuar con su labor de capitán, rogando internamente que aquella nave no fuese la que tomó Control.

Lastimosamente, con la IA, nada era una coincidencia.

**Author's Note:**

> Basado en el capítulo 2x12 "A través del valle de las sombras", la escena de conversación entre Michael y Saru :3 (Perdónenme, pero para mi Saru siente algo por Michael xD No más cómo se le quedó viendo cuando ella se fue a la nave de la sección 31!)
> 
> yo con mis shipps cracks de Discovery xD Love them.
> 
> ¿Merece este Drabble, algún comentario?


End file.
